Much to his surprise
by Recklessly Impulsive
Summary: "HE SUCKED YOUR.." Wish to find out the rest of that line? Hmm then YAOI RyoxTsu 3327 and slight 8027 no likey Yaoi then no read :P


**Pairing: RyoxTsu (3327) Yaoi no like it then don't read you bad little boy/girl that just happened to appear on this page *Gobsmacked* Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>Ryohei was sitting in his bedroom thinking things over in his head. Now don't get me wrong, I know that it is like impossible for him to think, however this thing in particular he is prepared to use his brain for. 'When ever I see Sawada my face turns all red, I wonder what it means' Ryohei thought to himself as he lay'd there in his bed with his arms around the back of his head.<p>

'EXTREMELY CONFUSED' Ryohei started to get frustrated and decided to go see someone about it. The someone being Yamamoto Takeshi. "YAMAMOTO" The sun guardian screamed as he passed the base ball fields where Yamamoto was currently sitting in the wings watching some people practice. "Yo, Senpai, whats the matter? You look a little confused" Yamamoto could see the obvious confusion in Ryohei's actions and decided to questioned him on the subject.

"Well, Yamamoto, when I'm around Sawada I get this tight feeling in my EXTREMELY HEALTHY HEART and then I start to go red, What does it mean?" Ryohei pulled a serious face as he stepped a foot down on his last word. Takeshi chuckled slightly confusing the boxer. "Ahaha, silly that means you like Tsuna" The rain guardian stated calmly and pulled his trade mark smile. Ryohei began to blush at the thought of being in love with Sawada. "What do I do then?" The white haired boy questioned impatiently throwing his hands up in the air.

"Well, have you done anything with anyone before?" Yamamoto asked curiously making the boxer pull a 'the hell is he on about face' "What I mean is, have you hugged or kissed anyone, somthing like that" Ryohei's eyes widened when he realized what the black haired teen was talking about. "OHHH, YOU MEAN HAVE I GOT OFF WITH SOMEONE BEFORE" Ryohei roared with passion and the people in the field stared over at him in confusion. "To answer your question, I think I have why does it matter?"

Yamamoto chuckled again. "Ahahaha, do you know how to kiss?" Ryohei gave the teen a puzzled look. "Of course I do, THATS SOMTHING YOU DON'T FOR GET HOW TO DO BECAUSE IT'S EXTREME!"

"Have you done anything else?" (y)

"What do you mean, I'm confused to the extreme!" (R)

"Have you had a blow job?" (Y)

Ryohei flared and backed away slightly trying to hide his embarrassment. "H-Have YOU!" Ryohei tried to turn the question on Yamamoto who blushed at the mention. Takeshi leaned over the bars watching the crowed and turned back to Ryohei.

"Well there was one time when I got a blow job from Tsuna.." (Y)

"WHAAAAAAT! YOU GOT A **** *** FROM TSUNA TO THE EXTREME?" (R)

"Yeah,..." (Y)

* * *

><p>FLASH BACK!~~<p>

Yamamoto and Tsuna are in Tsuna's room doing there homework and yawning from the boredom. "This is to hard" Tsuna complained slamming his head on the table. Yamamoto swung his arm around the brunettes shoulder to comfort him. Tsuna didn't resist and instead leaned in closer and planted a kiss on the others lips. Takeshi's eyes widened as he felt Tsuna's soft lips connect with his own.

"Tsu-Tsuna what are you doing.." (Y)

"I'm boreeeeed, plus if you didn't like this you would have pushed me away by now" (T)

"Ahaha, I guess your right" (Y)

A second later and Tsuna attacked Yamamoto's lips again this time the rain guardian took the initiative and licked at Tsuna's bottom lip which he opened almost immediately allowing Takeshi access. There tongues danced together as they connected upon arrival and swirled around each other like a never ending cycle until they broke the kiss for air.

"Your a good kisser Yamamoto, your better than Hibari-San" (T)

Yamamoto blushed slightly and leaned closer to Tsuna's face. "Makes me happy to hear you say that" (Y)

With that said Yamamoto now attacked Tsuna with his lips, Tsuna allowed him access without hesitation and Takeshi explored the whole of the brunettes mouth with his slick tongue, feeling the warmth around the muscle. Tsuna slid his hand down from its position and began to rub Yamamoto's seme through his trousers making the rain guardian moan in Tsuna's mouth. Tsuna released the kiss and undid his rain guardians trousers forcefully before leaning his head forward and taking the hole of Yamamoto's manhood in one swift motion causing the taller boy to scream Tsuna's name.

"Tsu-Tsuna, that feels so good...Nghh" Yamamoto blushes furiously as the brunette bobs his head up and down on the teens length, occasionally looking up in to the brown orbs with honey orbs. Tsuna sucked harder causing the rain guardian to arch his back from the pleasure. Tsuna swirled his tongue around the tip and groped the baseball nuts balls, all Takeshi could do was moan as he was pleasured by this unusually horny Tsuna.

"Tsuna...I'm gonna..." After a few more sucks Yamamoto bucked his hips and releases his seed in to the brunettes mouth. Tsuna swallowed immediately and hugged the out of breath taller boy.

* * *

><p>END OF FLASH BACK~~<p>

Ryohei stood there gob smacked getting the mental images Yamamoto just gave him. "Are you ok Ryohei?" The black haired teen questioned while watching Ryohei stood there with his mouth wide open and stumbling a little.

"WHERE IS SAWADA RIGHT NOW?" (R)

"He said he was going home because he got bored of watching baseball, kissed me on the cheek and then left" (Y)

"DO YOU TWO GO OUT TO THE EXTREME?" (R)

"No, it was just a good bye, it was only on the cheek Ahaha" (Y)

"I NEED TO GO FIND HIM TO THE EXTREME" With that the boxer was off screaming as he ran down the roads until he reached the Sawada residence. Ryohei banged on the door roughly and it was soon answered by the brunette who was standing half naked and rubbing his eyes. The sun guardian flared up as his eyes traced over the brunettes pale body.

* * *

><p>"Oni-San, is there somthing you wanted?" (T)<p>

"YOU!" (R)

"Huh, what do you mean?" (T)

"THIS TO THE EXTREME" (R) Ryohei pushed Tsuna in to the doorway and closed said door behind him before tilting his head to the side and planting his lips on Tsuna's causing the brunette to moan slightly. Ryohei licked against Tsuna's bottom lip asking for access, Tsuna allowed Ryohei to enter which he did forcing his tongue in to the hot mouth as soon as the opportunity presented itself. Ryohei pulled back momentarily to breathe before attacking once again and smirking in to the kiss as he watched Vongola Tenth allow him access upon impact, which he took without a shadow of a doubt, tasting every bit of Tsuna's hot mouth he could make it to and dragging his slick tongue around Tsuna's muscle making the brunette moan in his mouth.

Ryohei broke the kiss and picked Tsuna up bridal style. Tsuna instinctively wrapped his arms around the boxers neck to keep him a float. Ryohei carried the smaller boy to the said boys bedroom slamming the door closed with his foot as he walked through the entrance to the room.

Ryohei placed the boy down before attacking with his hungry lips once again, in the process Ryohei removed Tsuna's boxers. Tsuna was now naked and blushing slightly as he felt the boxers hands trace all over his pale skin mapping his frame. Ryohei broke the kiss and panted lightly, he then continues to move his head down a little further and lick the brunettes neck, trailing his tongue down to the collarbone and from there to Tsuna's naval.

Ryohei stood up and began removing his clothing until there was only his jet black boxers. Tsuna's eyes loomed over every inch of his sun guardians well toned body. The brunette began to salivate when his eyes caught wind of the revealing six pack making the boxer grin absentmindedly. Tsuna blushed furiously when his eyes trailed further south and he spotted Ryohei's large member pushing out but the boxer didn't seem to care in the slightest.

Tsuna knelled down grabbing Ryohei's boxers in the process and then forcing them down before gripping a hand on to the throbbing member making the sun guardian moan slightly. Tsuna jerked it a few times before taking the whole thing in. Ryohei blushed furiously and let out whimpers. Tsuna continued to bob his head repeatedly, licking the tip and swirling his tongue around the top then engulfing once again, the brunette repeated the process a number of times before sliding his head off and licking along the huge length. Tsuna jerked the boxers member while sucking on Ryohei's left nut .

"AHHH, THAT FEELS SO GOOD, ITS EXTREME" (R)

Tsuna then went back sucking and tickling the boxers balls making Ryohei arch his back. After a few more sucks Ryohei took control. Grabbing on to the back of Sawada's head and pounding in to his mouth while shouting...

"EXTREME FACE FUCKING" (R)

He yelled as he forced his cock in to Tsuna's mouth, Tsuna made slight choking sounds but it wasn't enough to stop the extreme one. Ryohei was almost at his climax when he let out a huge moan, bucking his hips and releasing his self inside of the brunettes mouth. Tsuna swallowed making the boxer smirk. Ryohei placed his fingers in the smaller boys mouth and said boy sucked the fingers until they were wet and slippery. Ryohei then pushed Tsuna on to the bed forcing his legs to the side and gently pushed a first finger into Tsuna's hole making the brunette let out a small yelp. Ryohei quickly added a second then a third before resting there for a while to let Tsuna adjust. Once Tsuna relaxed Ryohei moved his fingers in and out scissoring on various occasions spreading the Tsuna's hole wide.

"Nngh, That feels good" (T)

Ryohei grinned and after a few more scissoring Ryohei pulled his fingers out making the boy whimper slightly in disappointment, he was then caught by surprise when Ryohei positioned his now hard member at the brunettes entrance.

"FUCK TO THE EXTREME TSUNA "(R)

Ryohei shouted as he plunged inside the smaller boy making said boy arch his back and fall back wards panting slightly. Ryohei waited a few moments to let Tsuna settle before pulling out and pounding right back in again, Ryohei was going 'EXTREMELY' Fast making Tsuna push backwards at every pound to the boy's prostate making Tsuna scream his name which he enjoyed hearing.

"O-Ryohei!" (T)

Tsuna could feel himself reaching his limit as he arched his back from the immense pleasure he was receiving from the older male. "YOUR TIGHT SAWADA ITS SQUEEZING MY COCK TO THE EXTREME" Tsuna blushed as he heard the teen scream nonsense while fucking him. Soon after Tsuna released himself all over his body and some on the bed leaving a stain. Ryohei stopped for a moment and scooped a drop of cum up and swallowed it. "TASTES SWEET TO THE EXTREME" Ryohei roared as he pounded even faster. Tsuna's eyes rolled back as he felt the force of Ryohei push in and out of him in a beautiful rhythm. The smell of sweat filled the air as the boxers pounded repeatedly in to the smaller boys anus.

"TSUNA! I'm GONNA" (R)

Ryohei screamed as he came in to the brunette and collapsing on top of him. They lay'd there panting for a while before the boxer pulled out and rolled over next to Tsuna. "Tsuna, did you enjoy that?" Ryohei asked between pants for breath. Tsuna nodded and blushed a little happy he was just called by his first name. "Y-yes, it felt EXTREME! As you would say" Tsuna chuckled as he came to a close on his sentence. Ryohei smirked as someone else used his phrase. Ryohei wrapped his arms around the smaller males boy and pulled him in to a warm hug. "IT WAS EXTREME TSUNA!" Ryohei yelled before falling asleep. The grip was too strong to break so Tsuna decided he would just fall asleep in the boxers arms.

* * *

><p>"So how was it" (Y)<p>

"FUN TO THE EXTREME" (R)

"Oh, Ahahaha, what did you do?" (Y)

"Thats my little secret virgin" (R)

Yamamoto pulled a shocked face as if knowing what had happened now from those 5 words told to him by the now chuckling boxer.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was my first RyoxTsu or (3327) Not sure if it was good or not but it was fun writing it Review if you want, would be nice to know where I could improve if I decided to write another 3327. Ja ne!<strong>


End file.
